dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Spangled Sidekicks
Star Spangled Sidekicks is the first part of the 7th episode of Season 1 in Dexter's Laboratory, which aired on November 20, 1996. In this episode, Dexter and Dee Dee enter a contest to be Major Glory's sidekick. Plot The episode begins with Doctor Diablos summoning his demons to go and rob a bank. Then, Major Glory flies in with an american flag and the throws it piercing the chest of a demon. Major Glory punches out two other demons and beats up Doctor Diablos. Then, he announces that he has saved the day again and the words "THE END" appear on screen. Then, it shows that this is happening on a TV that is being watched by Dexter and Dee Dee who are sitting on the couch dressed as Major Glory. Dexter and Dee Dee jump up cheering and talking about how awesome that episode was. Just then, Major Glory announces on the TV that he is looking for a sidekick and will be holding a competition at the mall tomorrow for who is going to become his sidekick. Dexter stands up on the couch and announces that he is going to be the one who wins the title of being his sidekick. Dee Dee falls back on the ground laughing in disbelief. Dexter jumps down in front of her and tells her that he is more likely to be a sidekick of Major Glory than she is and Dee Dee denies it saying that she is the one who is more likely to do so. Dexter goes up into his laboratory and starts making a costume for himself to be Major Glory's sidekick and Dee Dee goes up into her room to make herself a costume. Dexter uses one of his inventions to make a costume for himself and Dee Dee uses a sewing machine to make one for herself. Dexter frames his costume in a glass icolation chamber where it can not be touched or discovered by anyone and he starts laughing. Dee Dee finsihes her costume and looks in the mirror thinking that there's something missing. Mom is sitting there thinking about what it could be. Then she has an idea. She takes off her gloves and gives them to Dee Dee for her to put on and she hugs her. Then they go to bed and get ready for tomorrow. The next day at the mall, a news announcer is there announcing Major Glory being at the mall holding tryouts for his sidekick. There are tons of people lined up to be his sidekick and Major Glory is at the tryout desk. The person who is having his tryouts is a kid named Fatboy who says that he can take a bite out of crime. He takes out a fork and eats Major Glory's lunch with it. Major Glory rejects him and calls for the next person to come up. Just then, there is the noise of Dexter talking describing himself. He then jumps out with his costume on and introduces himself as "Dexstar". Major Glory is amazed and says that he is perfect for being his sidekick. Then Dee Dee comes out introducing herself as "Diva Dynamite" and Major Glory is amazed by her more and picks her instead rejecting Dexter. Then, Doctor Diablos busts in and he declares revenge on Major Glory and sends out his demons to attack him. Major Glory starts fighting them all and then Dee Dee tries to do it too but before she does, Dexter knows that she is not going to be able to stop them but he doesn't do anything about it. Then, he sees that Doctor Diablos has smashed a column and a rock has fallen out of it and hit Dee Dee on the head. Dexter says that nobody attacks his sister like that but him. Dexter uses his weapons to attack Doctor Diablos and his Demons whenever Dee Dee does. Dee Dee does not notice him doing that and she thinks that she is doing that. After the battle is over Major Glory accepts to Dee Dee being his sidekick but then Dee Dee says that she is going to have to decline to that because she has to take care of the exhausted Dexter instead. So Major Glory sadly goes away with Fatboy instead and the episode ends. Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee *Major Glory *Doctor Diablos *Fatboy *Mom (Cameo) Quotes *'Dexter:' Let me guess, you're the pink pussy willow or some such thing! *'Dee Dee:' Wrong, I'm Diva Dynamite! (shouts) POW! *'Dexter:' I, Dexter, pledge before the disciples of science, Einstein, Tesla, Newton that I shall become none either than Major Glory's sidekick! *'Fatboy:' I am Fatboy! And with my trusty fork and knife, I can take... (chomps) ... a bite out of crime! *'Major Glory:' I'm sorry, but America's heroes are on a diet! Trivia Notes *Dexter threw his mask on the ground and stood up on the armrest of the couch when he was talking about being Major Glory's sidekick. But in the next frame, the mask was gone. *Dee Dee was wearing her Major Glory costume before Dexter made his speech about being Major Glory's sidekick, but after he was done, her costume was gone. *This episode marks the debut of "Dexstar Boy of Wonder" Dexter's hero-persona & costume. Production Notes *This is the first episode where the animation services were improvised by Rough Draft Studios, Inc., Korea. It was the animation services for the remainder of this season and the series. *This episode along with "The Justice Friends: TV Super Pals" and "Game Over" were produced in the same year of 1996 according to the credits. *This is the first episode of Season 1 copyrighted to Cartoon Network Studios as opposed to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons as in previous six episodes; this would continue for the rest of the episodes in Season 1, before returning to being copyrighted to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons in Season 2. Dexstar boy of wonder debut.jpg|Dexter in his costume as Dexstar Boy Of Wonder Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee Category:Episodes Without Dad